Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {-1} \\ {0} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {4} & {-2} \\ {0} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{4} & {1}-{4} & {-1}-{-2} \\ {0}-{0} & {3}-{3} & {-2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-3} & {1} \\ {0} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$